Fairy Tale Magic
by OriginalMcFishie
Summary: Anne regretted the way things were left after Gilbert proposed much sooner. Realising that Roy isn't right for her she is starting to ponder what is right around about the time of Diana's wedding. Ever the scientist, Gilbert sets out to show her what she's not seeing - love. Will a mutual change of attitude and a bit of fairy tale magic change the path of these two?
1. Chapter 1: 15 Minutes

_AUTHOR NOTE: I've been thinking about this for a while. It's just a bit of fun. It came to me while searching for CatieGirl's wonderful 'Shore of Dreams' (if you haven't read it, do, it's more than amazing). I kept mis-keying the story and missing the 'r'...hence I started to think about a 'Shoe of Dreams' , which morphed into this. There are some wonderful, well researched, indepth stories here. This isn't one of them. I'm not even sure I'm being true to the time period. Here's the premise: Anne regretted the way things were left after Gilbert proposed much sooner. Realising that Roy isn't right for her she is starting to ponder what is right around about the time of Diana's wedding. Ever the scientist, Gilbert has been pondering Anne's rejection and following an overhead conversation, begins to question her understanding of love. Is she afraid? With a faint hope that he could help her to be happy, even if it's not with him, he becomes determined to show her while he can what a life full of love could be, even if its not their life together. I've only written this one chapter so far, so it may take some time to update, but I figure its the time of year when I may have some more time. Thanks for indulging me in this bit of fun. Hopefully you won't think it too awful._

"Come along Fred" Mrs Wright said as she brushed non-existent dust off his shoulders. "Time you were downstairs waiting for your bride."

"And you, Mr Blythe", she said glancing over her shoulder at Gilbert, " have got 15 minutes to get your shoes tied and meet Anne at the top of the stairs. Mrs Barry has just left the girls and told me they'll be ready on time, and I promised her _we_ wouldn't be a moment late."

Not waiting for Gilbert to respond, she closed the door, still brushing down Fred's suit. As the door closed, Gilbert dropped the smile he'd been wearing, glad of a few moments he didn't have to be the old cheerful Gilbert everyone – she - expected. He picked up his shoes and walked towards the chair by the window. The day was warm, and he was already feeling the heat. He put his shoes next to the chair, carefully put his suit jacket on the bed, opened the window and took a moment to feel the gentle breeze on his face. He looked out on the vista, taking in the beauty that surrounded him, looking over to the west where Green Gables - and more specifically Anne's bedroom window faced. Sighing he pushed the thoughts of Anne to the back of his mind, he sat down to put on his shoes, when he heard the unmistakable sound of Anne's silver laughter coming through the window from the room next door with the breeze.

"Diana Barry" she exclaimed, "you mean to tell me your wedding day won't be the first day you share a kiss with Fred Wright. I'm shocked!"

The smile on Anne's face indicated more amusement than shock, but nevertheless Diana blushed.

"You try waiting two years to be with the man you love and see how many kisses your share Miss Shirley! Be thankful that's all we did"

"Diana, you didn't…" real shock entered Anne's voice

"Of course not, but it _was_ hard, I love Fred so much. You can hardly be shocked, living in a big city like Redmond. And walking out with a society man, I hear they get up to all kinds of things we'd frown on here in little Avonlea". Diana smiled as she spoke, encouraging Anne with her eyes to share just a little of her life with Roy.

Gilbert bristled. The last thing he wanted to hear about was how wonderful Roy was. He was about to close the window when her heard

"We're not….I wasn't going to tell you this today, but before I left Redmond I told Roy I couldn't see him anymore."

"He didn't ….he wasn't ungentlemanly towards you?" Diana asked quickly, concerned about some of the things she'd heard about that happened in the city.

"No, of course not" Anne responded, the conversation suddenly more serious. In the next room, Gilberts who had stood up at the thought of someone touching Anne, sat back down again and visibly relaxed.

"There is a different sort of …pressure…than in Avonlea." She continued, then paused at the query on Diana's face.

"Oh it's nothing like that Di, just that Roy comes from a different set. They kiss and hold hand more than would be acceptable back here. It's almost as if it's a test of compatibility before committing to more. As someone not from that background I did find myself treading a path between what everyone else was doing and what felt right for me, always aware that I was seen as a poor girl trying to trap a richer man…."

She paused again. Gathering her strength decided to tell it all, it felt good to talk it out

"You know I've never cared what other people think, not really. It's just, well, if you must know, Roy did try to kiss me once."

Diana (who indeed did need to know) kept her lips firmly shut, concerned that if she did speak Anne may stop, it was so rare she shared her deepest thoughts these day.

"I'd been to the theatre with one of his friend's fiancés", Anne continued, "and we met the boys as they were coming out. They walked ahead...Roy and I were a little behind…I think he'd had a glass or two of something …..he certain smelt of alcohol….anyway he pulled me into the alley, and kissed me."

"Oh, it wasn't behaviour I minded so much," Anne said in a rush. "You know I always dreamed of a marrying a bit of a rouge who I could transform. He only kissed me the once... Phil and I had talked about how the Bluenoses behave...….I'd been expecting it... looking forward to it even. My first kiss with my own romantic hero. I thought…. I thought it would feel…...but it didn't" She paused, lost in thought for a moment.

"It was after that I told him I couldn't see him anymore. He's apologised more than once for his behaviour but the truth is...well you just said how much you wanted to kiss and do more with Fred. I felt nothing. It was cold, wet, a little uncomfortable, and it didn't taste very pleasant either. Maybe there's something wrong with me. Maybe I'm just not the sort of girl who likes kissing. Maybe I have no passion, Roy seemed to enjoy it well enough. Maybe I'm not meant to be with anyone and better off on my own."

In the next room Gilbert was amazed that the women he adored could describe herself as passionless. The Anne he knew was always full of passion, just not for him.

"Or maybe", said Di smiling, "you just need the right boy, the right man, to want to kiss, someone who belongs in your life, and him in yours. Trust me , when you're with the right one just a brush of his hand can leave you in shivers…"

Anne laughed "Really Diana? Just the brush of his hand ?...…I think is just as well we chose the lace veil so we can cover your blushes as you walk down the aisle" Anne smirked.

 _As she spoke she draped_ _Diana's veil, in accordance with the sentimental compact of years before._

"You know I did dream last night that I met my prince charming" she mused "I opened the front door and, and he was holding before him one of my shoes, one of _these_ shoes to be exact" she said sticking her foot out in front of her, "asking if I was the one who could fit his life like a shoe. I couldn't see his face, but I do remember a sense of belonging, a feeling of coming home…"

Diana shook her head in understanding, but wisely said nothing more. She thought she recognized a shift in Anne. Still ever the romantic, she was beginning to think differently about the kind of future she wanted.

"Anyway…...enough of my life" she continued "It's time we focused on getting you married before you and Fred get caught kissing…or worse!

Laughing, the girls closed the window and walked over to the door where Diana's father was waiting.

In the next room a thoughtful Gilbert picked up his jacket. As he put it on and headed towards the landing doing up the buttons, he thought about what it would be like to be that man to Anne. What it would feel to show Anne how it feels to dissolve in shivers by the mere brush of a hand, what it would feel like to be the man that kissed an Anne who wanted to kiss him back. A blush began to form as he thought about his lips touching Anne's, a blush that burned into his cheeks as he turned and saw Anne coming along the hall towards him, in her soft, white dress with lilies-of-the-valley in the shining masses of her hair.


	2. Chapter 2: On the Landing

The Barry's home wasn't enormous by any stretch of the imagination, but it was well laid out, giving a feeling of space and elegance. Diana's bedroom was furthest from the main stairs that swept down into the hall, opening onto the parlor where she was to be married.

Anne stepped out of Diana's room with a dreamy smile on her face as she thought of Diana in her bridal outfit, and slowly made her way to the top of the staircase where Gilbert was waiting. Her eyes downcast as tried, without success, to do up the buttons on her right glove without damaging the flowers she held, giving Gilbert a chance to study her as he mulled over the conversation he had overheard.

Usually when he had the chance to look at her unobserved he focused on her appearance - the beautiful, kissable, the woman of his dreams, but in light of all he heard he looked beyond that to the the girl in red pig-tales who'd come to Green Gables, desperate for a home. What had her life been like before? He used to think of it as all hard work and ill fitting clothing, but now that he was older he'd now seen enough of real poverty to wonder just how much she'd been exposed to as a child, and how foreign life on the Island must have been to her. No wonder she had studied the rules of etiquette in the Family Herald*, she needed to be accepted, to belong. And she'd certainly succeeded. Since coming to Redmond Anne had grown socially as well as academically - between Phil and Roy she was at every Kingsport event worth being at, no one would have guessed she wasn't born to that life, so well had she learnt to play by the rules.

"Played by the rules", he turned the phrase over in his mind and was suddenly overcome with a wave of remorse and understanding. He'd offered her a life with him based on his 'rules', without even asking what she wanted. He sought what he'd grown up with, his own earliest memories were of a home full of a shared love that beautified the hard work and sacrifice of life. What were her earliest memories? What had her childhood experience of love been? No wonder she focused on fairy-tales, before Green Gables it was the only depiction of love she knew. In that moment he was angry at himself for putting his only feelings and wishes ahead of hers. She deserved more, she deserved the fairy-tale. His anger extended to Roy who had ruined that for her, and left her contemplating a life without passion. In an instant he made a decision, and mentally vowed to to dedicate himself to her happiness. All that mattered was her, and what she wanted. He was under no illusions that she would change her mind about them, he was simply no longer focused on his own desires. He would put aside his own pain and dedicated himself to doing whatever he could to help her secure her own happiness, however, and with whoever, she defined it.

As Anne joined him at the top of the stairs he smiled and greeted her with all the warmth of a good friend. "Hello Anne, it's good to see you. Are you ready to help Diana and Fred to get married?"

Before she could respond Mrs Wright rushed past them, having come up the back service stairs, and gently shepherded Anne and Gilbert away from the top of the stairs to the small alcove next to the landing.

"We need to delay a few minutes " she whispered conspiratorially. "There's been a slight delay, a cream cake disaster. Young Davy was in the kitchen and decided he had to try one. As he bit into into it, the cream flew everywhere, and Mrs Barry's gown caught it. We'll be a few moments while we make the necessary adjustments! I'll wave at you when we're ready to start" She hurried back down the servants stairs, having grabbed the muslin cloth she'd come upstairs for, giving instructions as she went "just dab it Elba, if you try to rub it out you'll make it worse."

Anne and Gilbert looked at each other and shared a comradely laugh. "I'm going to kill Davy" Anne said once she'd caught her breath, still fiddling with her glove.

"I think Mrs Barry may do that for you." Gilbert smirked. "Here, let me help you with that button" he said taking the flowers from Anne's hand and placing them on the small table in the alcove. He picked up her hand and focused his attention on the pesky button.

"How's Diana?" he asked conversationally "Is she nervous?"

"A little", Anne responded, "Fred?"

"Bright red and terrified of standing in front of all these people," he said honestly, "but he'd fight an army if it meant being able to stand beside Diana. "

"As he should" smiled Anne, "And I'm betting he'd rather do that than face Mrs Barry if his tie isn't straight."

"No need, I straightened it for him!" Gilbert said with a hint of pride in having defended Fred from the potential wrath of Mrs Barry.

"You're a good friend Gilbert". Anne said softly. Something in her tone made him look up for a moment, as if she wasn't only talking about his friendship with Fred, but he dismissed it. He was past reading too much into her what she said.

"Almost got it" he said, glancing to the right he saw Mrs Wright waving from the top of the back stairs, indicating that the dress had been saved and they were now ready. "Looks like we're ready to start," said Gilbert ."There", he finished fastening the button and began straightening the glove, "are we good?"

"mmm hmmm" Anne nodded, leaning to pick up the bouquet from the side table with her left hand, while he straightened the glove, inadvertently brushing his thumb on the keyhole opening at her wrist at her sudden movement.

Anne momentarily froze at his touch. A few months ago, she'd had been to an exhibition at the University with Roy where she'd spent a spent a long evening listening to an explanation of how electricity was going to light up the world. It had been described as if it was alive, with electricity pulsating down the wires. At that moment she knew what electricity felt like as Gilbert's touch sent a surge of warmth pulsing through her veins. It left her feeling weak and strong at the same time, shivering but filled with warmth.

He sensed her hesitate "Ready?" he asked questioningly, looking at her wide eyes, unaware of the effect he was having on her. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Smiling he linked her arm through his and they descended the staircase together as the piano started to play the entrance music. Gilbert, pleased that he'd been able to do her some small service with her glove, Anne, suddenly very aware of the feeling of her arm in his, and with a new understanding of the effects of a simple brush of a hand could have.

 _* "I've been studying the rules given in the Etiquette Department of the Family Herald ever since I came here" AOGG Chapter 22_


	3. Chapter 3: A Scandalous Kiss

Another wave of warm laughter went around the tables gathered on the Barry lawn at Gilbert's joke. Fred, for once not red with embarrassment, took the gentle teasing well. After all, no matter how many stories Gilbert told of youthful indiscretions - and he seemed to know a great many - he had Diana, and her knowing, trusting smile made him feel like a king.

Gilbert paused, as he looked at the couple. "Enough ribbing", he said "I know Fred to be a good friend, the best of men. I've never seen him as determined or as driven as when it came to winning Diana's hand, or working to secure their own farm. I look at my two school friends, the first of our year to marry, and am awestruck by what I see before me. Love. True, sincere, trusting love that has transformed them. I've never seen them happier nor more content."

He paused to take a sip of water before continuing "I've been fortunate in the opportunities life has given me, and I'm excited by what, God-willing, hard work will bring me, but as I look at Diana and Fred today, I find myself envious of what my friends have found and am inspired to wish no less for all my classmates, or settle for anything less for myself." He kept his eyes on the couple as he spoke, willing himself himself not to look at Anne.

"It is my honour," he continued, "that I ask you to raise your glass and drink a toast to Diana and Fred. May the happiness they feel today, be the least they feel every day for the rest of their lives."

There was a the sound of movement as everyone stood. The words "Diana and Fred" echoed throughout the garden and the sound of lemonade glasses clinking in toast sounded like a fairy chorus joining in the celebration. Fred, who had remained seated to receive the toast, offered his hand to Gilbert in thanks. As Gilbert lent across Diana to shake Fred's hand, she laid her hand on his arm to add her own appreciation.

The gentle hum of multiple conversations became louder as everyone chatted and sat back down. Anne used the break to take a moment to appreciate the day.

The ceremony had been beautiful. Anne had concentrated hard to get every moment out of her best friend's day that she could. She did not allow herself to be distracted by unwanted thoughts, and only felt the slight tingle on her wrist (where clearly the glove had become twisted when Gilbert buttoned it up) a dozen or so times. So determined was she that she didn't hear Mrs Lynde's shrill whisper to Marilla, observing what a handsome couple she and Gilbert made, a remark Marilla ignored. And she only had a passing awareness of Josie coming up to Gilbert directly after the ceremony, gushingly telling him how handsome he looked in his suit, and that he must save a dance for her later on, a comment Gilbert did his best to ignore.

She glanced around and it seemed as if all of Avonlea were now seated at one table or another on the Barry lawn. Mrs Barry had certainly made sure that everyone in the village was there to see her daughter wed, and her garden in bloom, decorated with streamers for the day, with lanterns ready to light when the celebration continued into the evening. Even the students from Diana's Sunday School class, now almost grown themselves, had come along to help serve food and generally ensure the day ran smoothly.

Anne turned her attention back to Fred as he nervously rose to respond to Gilbert's comments, and the garden fell silent. He spoke directly to Diana, ignoring everyone around him. "Diana", he began "I can't believe how lucky I am to stand here with you today. I am so proud to be your husband. Although I am only just starting out as a farmer, all that I have is yours." He paused as Anne passed a handkerchief to Diana for her to wipe her eyes.

He turned to the face everyone, though he kept his eyes down, and continued "I was chatting with Anne recently, about the heroes you both dreamed of marrying when you were still at school. She told me you wanted to marry someone who would take you to grandest ballrooms the world had to offer and twirl you around while the music played."

Diana went to protest that it was just a childish dream, and it wasn't what she wanted, but he held his hand up for her to let him continue.

"I can't think of a grander ballroom than this garden God has given us" he continued, " And, if you'll let me, I'd like to be that one to twirl you around while the music plays."

While he'd been speaking Em White silently rose and went to the piano that had been wheeled out for the occasion. Diana accepted the hand he offered and, standing up, allowed Fred to lead her to the dancing saloon that had been set up for the day's celebration.

Mrs Barry looked on apprehensively. Dancing was not Fred's forte. Last time he'd taken her daughter to a dance the hem of her dress had been ruined by the number of times he'd stood on it. She looked at the delicate lace that surrounded Diana's dress today and feared it was not long for this world.

What she didn't know, was that at Fred's request, Anne had been giving him dancing lessons ever since she'd returned from Redmond, and it was a calm, confident Fred who lead Diana out today. She breathed a sigh of relief at the way he spun her daughter into the waltz position and proceeded to effortless guide her across the dance floor.

Guest stood up and formed an informal circle around the couple as they began to dance. From the moment he'd reached for her hand, Diana's eyes never left Fred's. Bathed in the love they shared, they were completely oblivious to everyone else, so much so that Fred instinctively lent in and brought his lips to Diana's, not for a gentle peck but in a slow and passionate kiss, a kiss she eagerly returned.

Mrs Barry turned white and gasped in horror at her daughter acting so scandalously, holding her hand over Dora's eyes to shield her from such a sight. To be fair, she thought it was Minnie May standing beside her and never knew her mistake as her horrified eyes never left the couple who continued to kiss.

Mr Harrison gave a whoop in cheer. Mrs Barry turned even whiter as she heard Mr Wright, laughing indulgently at his son, stage whisper to Mr Barry "looks like we'll be grandparents before spring!" Mortified, Mrs Barry looked at her husband, silently begging him to say something when Jake Donnell picked up his fiddle and joined in the tune Em White was playing. Her brother, Arthur had slide in beside her at the piano and took over the tune, never missing a beat as he and Jake slowly increased the pace until they were playing a Scottish reel. Laughing, Diana and Fred ended their kiss and picked up the pace of their dance.

Mr Barry grabbed his wife's hand, as Mr Wright did the same for his wife, "Come Elba," he said "let's show them how real dancing is done", and lead her onto the floor to join the newly married couple.

Anne had watched the entire scene mesmerized, and more than a little awe struck by how love had transformed plain Fred Wright into a Byronic hero. Unconsciously she brought her hand up and touched her own lips in wonder.

"Anne?", Gilbert had been trying for several moments to get her attention

"Sorry?" she said, dragging her eyes from the couple

"Quite wonderful, isn't it" said Gilbert, watching the dancing

Anne murmured a response

"Shall we try it too?" he asked

"What?" Anne asked in shock

"Dance Anne, I'm asking you to dance, what did you think I meant?" Gilbert said, somewhat amused at her absent mindedness.

"Oh, of course" came her flustered reply.

More and more couples were lining up to form eights on the dance floor by the time Anne replied. Gilbert grabbed Anne's hand and formed an eight with Charlie Sloane and Josie Pye, Jane Andrews and Moody McPherson, and Em White and Andrew Clay. Even Mrs Lynde was on the dance floor - a fact that reconciled Mrs Barry to the afternoon's activities - having been asked up by Davey, keen to join in the fun. The floor bounced as all of Avonlea danced in celebration of Diana and Fred.

The energy calmed Anne's mind. It was hard to think on what she'd been considering when you're reeling from partner to partner - Gilbert, Charlie, even Diana as rules of who to dance with broke down and everyone just looked for someone else to twirl around in turn. Exhausted she headed back to the refreshments table to grab some lemonade, followed closely by Gilbert laughing at the energetic romp.

"You don't see dances like that at Redmond!" Gilbert commented once he'd caught his breath

"Indeed not!" replied Anne " can you imagine the Dean's face if we all started dancing like that? It was fun though, wasn't it?" she continued

Gilbert nodded, enjoying the sparkle the dancing had caused in her eyes. He loved seeing her happy.

They started to discuss the events of the day. "It was a beautiful speech Gil" said Anne

"Thank you." he replied " I meant it. I used to think that we were the ones going off on quests and adventures satisfying our search for knowledge but it seems those we left here have had an adventure of their own and in some ways we're the ones who have yet to journey. You know, sometimes I feel like the more I learn the less I know, and the more I think that someone like Fred has all the answer. You know me, sometimes I rush too quickly into what I want, not stopping to think of the the impact on pthers."

Anne hesitated slightly, was he referring to his proposal?

"Remember that paper I wrote on lawns for the AVIS?", he continued.

Anne laughed. "The idea was sound, it wasn't your fault that the grass you were recommending was like catnip to cows and would have had them all breaking their fences to reach it."

"Fred knew though, even then he thought like a farmer, he knew what was best, and talked me around. I should have known then, that he would always know what he wanted, and have the confidence to go out and get it."

"True", returned Anne "I look at Diana and can't believe how wise she's become while we've been away. She knew what she wanted to be happy and just went for it. Maybe they are wiser than us, so much for the two people who topped the Island in the Queen's entrance exams!"

Gilbert laughed "We just do things our own way!" he said "we'll get there in our own time, right Anne?"

Before she could answer Em White, who had taken control of the piano again started playing a more sedate waltz.

"Come on", he said grabbing her hand, "this is more Redmond style."

Anne and Gilbert hadn't danced together since before his ill fated proposal, and Anne was amazed at how comfortable, natural, she felt in his arms. Technically, Roy was a more skilled dancer, but there was something more impulsive in the way Gilbert lead Anne around the dance floor that made it more enjoyable. She'd enjoyed the day, and was enjoying the relaxed friendship they'd returned to. She didn't realize until now just how much she'd missed this.

"Enjoying yourself tonight Anne?" He asked looking down

She nodded and smiled.

"It was nice of you to teach Fred to dance," he continued

"It was Fred who insisted" replied Anne "he wanted to show Diana just how much he would do to make her happy, even learn to dance."

"Well, he was certainly her hero tonight, despite you and Dianne both wanting wicked men you could reform!" Gilbert teased

Anne laughed "I was so mad when Dianna got engaged to Fred. Where was the wicked, but reformed man she'd dreamt of? Fred was so hopelessly good. Still," she said looking over at them dancing together "she made the right choice."

"Indeed she did" replied Gilbert, "I meant what I said, Fred's one of the best... though even he can all be wicked at times. Did you not hear my best man's speech about the time he stole the eggs from our chickens?"

"Yes, to give them to a passing beggar who was starving!" Anne responded, "hardly wicked. What's the worse thing you've ever done Gilbert Blythe?"

"Eavesdrop" he smiled wickedly

"Gilbert Blythe! That's despicable. I hope you were found out and suitable punished."

"Jury's still out on that one" he replied cryptically "No one has found me out yet, but I'll tell them when the time is right."

"Ah, so you're reforming yourself! Intriguing"

"One more" he asked as the next tune began. Anne acquiesced with a nod.

"I haven't told you yet, how lovely you look today" Gilbert commented, doing his best to keep his voice conversational and not sentimental.

"Thank you. This outfit is special , Diana and I embroidered the bodice together and I love these shoes - we hand covered them in lace ourselves. I'm looking forward to seeing Phil's face when I wear them to the Spring dance at Redmond, you don't get shop bought shoes like these!"

"Ah the spring fling, proper formal dancing with more skilled dancers than yours truly", he smiled as he spoke, stopping short of mentioning Roy. She didn't know that he knew they were no longer seeing each other and any mention of him could get confusing.

"I prefer this" she said, referring to the comfortable informality of the day. Adopting his conversational tone, she spoke of the last dance they'd both attended. "Last time I saw you dance it was with Christine Stewart, she's a beautiful dancer."

"Well of course she is, she had lessons in Paris!" said Gilbert. It sounded like he spoke with pride, where he was actually mimicking the tone Christine used when she spoke of the lessons, which she did rather often. "She is always very particular about the way we'd dance, constantly correcting me, telling me I had formed some bad habits. Not that she has had much success, as you can see."

He didn't notice the look on Anne's face as he spoke, and continued on, "I remember her saying once, when I'm dancing with my fiance..."

Anne pulled her hand out of Gilbert's and stopped, causing him to stumble mid-step and forget what he was saying. Looking up he noticed the look on Anne's face and realized she was annoyed.

"Fiance?! Your're engaged?!" Having enjoyed the camaraderie of the evening, hearing Gilbert was engaged was like a bucket of cold water had been thrown over her "When were you going to tell me? Were you going to tell me?"

Gilbert stood dumb founded as he slowly caught up with her line of thinking. Anne, seeing he wasn't going to answer her, picked up her skirts and stomped off fighting back tears she didn't understand.

 _* I was concerned the dancing was too informal for the time, until I found a book "Couldn't Have a Wedding without a Fiddler" by Ken Perlman all about fiddle dances on Prince Edward Island!_


	4. Chapter 4: Deconstructing Fairytales

_When I started thinking about this story, I was never too sure about this middle bit, so I hope it makes sense. I wasn't sure whether to make this one chapter or two, but as it all fits under the heading of 'fairytale deconstruction', I went with one in the end. Hope you don't mind that it's a bit longer :) At least we get close to the end of what feels like a rather long wedding with this chapter._

Slow-witted was never a phrase that could be used to describe Gilbert Blythe, but in that moment that's exactly how he felt. Anne was off the dance floor, and walking across the grass before he'd fully comprehended what had happened. "Stupid Blythe" he muttered to himself as he started to move off the dance floor. He'd set out to be her friend and help her find her path to happiness, and in a few short hours he'd left her in tears. He wasn't even sure why. Didn't everyone know Christine was engaged? It didn't quite escape his attention that it was _him_ being engaged that was at the core of Anne's hurt, but he didn't allow himself to dwell on something that could lead him to impossible thoughts of romance. Instead he silently re-vowed: her needs, her wants first, no matter what. Little did he know that by the end of the day, this this would be put to the test.

Fred, deep in conversation with Charlie, had nevertheless witnessed the altercation between Anne and Gilbert. He caught Gilbert's eye as he walked towards them, and motioned for him to join him. Raising an eyebrow, he asked with a smile in his voice,

"What was that, another five year-er?"

Gilbert shrugged defeated for a moment, then glancing at Anne, rallied and replied "Just a misunderstanding that I will remedy shortly."

Fred laughed and patted him on the back. Charlie, unaware of what had happened, followed Gilbert's gaze to where Anne was now standing and realized he'd missed another classic 'Anne and Gilbert' moment.

"You need to learn to tame her Gilbert", he said patronizingly, "or find someone less volatile. I was just giving Fred the benefit of my experience for his wedding night."

Gilbert, long used to Charlie's pompousness, replied "I've already lent Fred my red medical book, I'm sure those graphics are all the information he needs."

Fred kept a straight face as Charlies blushed and turned slightly green at the same moment.

One his first vacation from Redmond, Charlie had made it well known among the lads that now that he was a college man, he was now something of an expert on women, having gained a certain popularity among the ladies, strongly hinting that they could learn from his experiences.

Fred was in no doubt when Gilbert explained that 'popularity' really referred to politeness from Anne's friends - Phil, Stella and Priscilla. As for 'experiences' Fred had doubled over with laughter when Gilbert described to him an evening in their first year when a disheveled, inebriated Charlie came back to their shared room with horrific tales of a place a new acquaintance, James, had taken him to on the less reputable side of town, where one lady had kissed him in a 'disgusting way' and suggested ... Gilbert never heard what the lady had suggested as Charlie had promptly fallen asleep and started snoring loudly. Whether Charlie turned green the next morning as a reaction to the 'bad punch' he had consumed the night before or to the red medical book Gilbert had surreptitiously left on their shared desk, a book that contained rather graphic drawings of the potential consequences of such an evening Gilbert couldn't say, but he did note that Charlie bathed several times that week and dropped the newly formed acquaintance with James, becoming rather puritanical in his attitude towards relations between men and women. Despite all this, Charlie still felt himself to be the 'experienced' member of their group.

"Anyway Fred, as I was saying," Charlie continued.

Gilbert looked at his watch and interrupted, saying to Fred "Didn't you say your Mother wanted the tables moved for afternoon tea around this time?"

"Oh she did, must get on to that, sorry Charles, perhaps we can continue this later, unless you'd like to help us now?"

Charlie looked down at his new suit and hesitated.

"Oh, there's Josie," said Gilbert looking across the lawn, "she did ask to hear all about Redmond life this afternoon, would you mind Charlie? I did promise Mrs Wright I'd help Fred."

Charlie looked relieved "Oh course, Gil, happy to help out, you understand Fred." Fred nodded "Josie..." he called as he sauntered off towards the unsuspecting lady in question.

"Thanks" said Fred, "I think a man can only have so much advice for his wedding night!"

"I do have that book somewhere if you have questions" joked Gilbert.

Fred laughed "Thanks mate, I'll let you know" and the pair headed over to where Mrs Wright was already beginning to rearrange the tables in preparation for pots of tea and the many plates elaborate cakes Mrs Blythe had prepared for her guests.

* * *

Anne wasn't really looking where she was walking as she left the dance floor, and almost walked straight into Mrs Lynde, who was sitting with the Allens.

"Anne," she said "your eyes are watering, I suspect its all the dust this dancing seems to kick up. I got some in my eyes myself. Come sit with us and rest a bit. Weddings are _such_ long days. Why Diana found the need to get married at 11:00 a.m., I'll never know. In my day it was a comfortable 3:00 p.m. that weddings occurred."

"But it's been a wonderful day of celebration" said Mrs Allen "A lovely ceremony, followed by a delightful lunch, and now we all have the chance to sit and catch out breath with some tea before an evening of energetic dancing."

"Well I hope you have more sense when your turn comes Anne," said Mrs Lynde, "such a lot of food Mrs Barry has had to prepare."

"She's not on her own, Mrs Lynde" Anne responded. "Diana's cousins and old Sunday School class are on hand to help out. Which reminds me, if you'll excuse me, I said I'd help them lay out the afternoon tea, so I'd better go and see what they're up to."

Anne left the two ladies to their conversation and went to find the girls helping out in the Barry kitchen. She was warmly welcomed by Mrs Barry who was at her wits end with Annabelle, Sarah, Violet, Rose, Lizzy, Jane, Charlotte and Daisy who seemed to be doing more gossiping and sampling than actually helping, but Anne soon had them whisked into shape and the next half hour was spent creating beautiful plates from the cakes that had been prepared and putting them out. She arranged for Rose, Jane and Charlotte to be on tea pouring duty and Annabelle, Lizzy and Sarah to serve cakes. That left Violet and Daisy in the kitchen preparing the remaining cakes to be taken out as soon as they were needed, that way nothing was left outside in the afternoon heat for too long to go dry.

Forty five minutes later, confident that the tea service was done and everyone had had their fill of cake, the girls spread picnic blankets on the ground to enjoy their own tea, chatting eagerly to Anne and Diana who had come over to join them and thank them for their help.

Some of the girls had been in Avonlea school when Anne taught and begged her to tell them a story.

"Please Miss Shirley?" Sarah asked, "tell a story like you used to on rainy lunchtimes when you were our teacher."

Anne laughed. "You should be skilled enough to tell me stories by now," ever the teach she continued, "let's make one up together. Let me see we need a hero and a heroine, a setting, something dramatic to cause them a bit of angst, and an ending, should we go for happy or sad?" the last bit was said looking at Diana.

"Happy, of course!" she responded "today of all days the story should end with a solemn vow and a promise."

" A wedding to end!" said Anne, "Perfect, now girls who is our hero."

"A tall, dark handsome man, named Gregory, who's recently moved to town", said one Lizzy. "With a dark mysterious background," added Violet.

"And the girl, hmmm, let's call her Marianne, should be beautiful with long blonde hair, let's say she's tragically poor and has to tend geese all day to make ends meet," said Jane.

"Good, good" said Anne, now what of the dramatic twist.

"Perhaps she needs to teach him to dance?" smiled Diana.

"Mr Blythe!" Annabelle gushed as she saw Fred and Gilbert walk over to join them "Mr Blythe, can you help us?" Annabelle was Diana's younger cousin and had been taught by Gilbert at White Sands "I'm sure you're good at telling stories too."

Anne looked away and focused on pouring more tea for the girls so as not to have to look at Gilbert.

"Hello Annabelle" said Gilbert "how's your multiplication coming along?"

She grimaced, and ignoring his question said "We're giving Miss Shirley the parameters a fairy story we're just about to choose the obstacle, something that causes confusion for our couple, can you help?"

Fred chipped in, "What do you think Gilbert? Any experience of misunderstandings on the road to romance?"

Gilbert could have kicked Fred, but kept his countenance, and replied thoughtfully, "Not so sure about the road to romance, but I did hear a story recently of a young man who was asked to keep an eye on a good friend's sister while she visited his town. You see the brother had to go away and was concerned that his recently engaged sister wouldn't know anyone in this new place. So the young man did as he was asked, but got in to all sorts of bother because everyone thought he was courting her when in fact, he was just being a good friend."

A warm blush spread across Anne's cheeks, and she looked up at Gilbert.

"Oh, that's good" said Annabelle " That could be the mysterious bit. His friend's sister could come to visit the man, and our heroine could think he's engaged to her."

The girls chatted on, continuing to construct a story from the facts they'd gathered. Anne met Gilbert's firm, steady gaze, and an unspoken conversation of understanding passing between them.

Before they could finish the story Mrs Barry came over rushing over "Diana, Fred the fiddlers are ready to restart the dancing, would you lead them out? Anne, it seems the Murray's missed out on their tea, could you arrange some for them?"

"Of course", said Anne and giving Gilbert a small smile and a 'we'll talk later' look, went off in search of more tea and cake for the Murray's, thinking she could do with a good cup herself.

* * *

Anne and Gilbert didn't get a chance to speak again until the end of the evening. It was near 11:00pm. Two hours earlier,Davey had hitched up the wagon and driven Mrs Lynde and Marilla home. Now all the dishes had been washed and packed away and Diana and Fred had just been waved off as they began their walk to their new home for their honeymoon. They were going to spend a few days in Charlottetown before settling down on the farm, but had decided that they wanted to spend their wedding night in their own home.

Gilbert found Anne with her shawl wrapped around her as she prepared to walk home, a dreamy look on her face as she contemplated Diana's new life.

"Tired Anne?" he asked

"A little, it's been a long day, but so beautiful. I'm glad I stayed to help pack up, I think a walk home after the excitement of the day will do me good."

"It's a lovely night for a walk" observed Gilbert, "Come, I'll walk with you." The two began the stroll along the path to the haunted woods. They walked in silence for several minutes before Anne spoke.

"You're not engaged." she said simply

"No, never was. Can't believe you'd think I'd do something as important as that without sharing the news with you." he gently chastised "I thought everyone knew Christine was engaged".

"Well, we're not close, so its not surprising she doesn't share her inner most secrets with me. And she doesn't wear a ring," Anne observed.

"She does", Gilbert corrected, "Just not always. Something about the weight of it interfering with her piano playing. And if you saw the size of it you'd understand how it could! She sometimes has it on a chain around her neck, but more often she leaves it at home, I think she was concerned about losing it or something."

Anne wasn't quite convinced that was the reason the ring stayed at home, but let it slide. "Relationships are so much harder, more confusing, than I expected, now we're adults" she observed "Especially when girls don't wear engagement rings."

"Well, Christine comes from a different world to ours. I guess their expectations and customs are slightly different" Gilbert commented.

"Tell me about it, when I was with Roy... " Anne began then stopped realizing that Gilbert didn't know she was no longer seeing Roy.

"Ahmmm" Gilbert cleared his throat "Anne, perhaps now would be a good time to clear something else up, before we get too close to The Lake of Shining Water in case you choose to throw me in."

Anne raised an eyebrow and looked at him questioningly.

"I told you earlier my worse crime was eavesdropping. I didn't say I was eavesdropping on you."

"You were eavesdropping on me?" Anne's voice rose in annoyance

"Not intentionally. The room Fred and I got ready in, was next Diana's where you both were. The window was open. Your conversation floated through. I should have closed the window. I'm sorry."

"How much did you hear?" Anne asked quietly

"Pretty much all of your discussion about you and Roy." he paused "you're mad, I understand, but I couldn't _not_ tell you. I want there to be complete trust between us and we can't have that if I lie to you, even if it's a lie of omission."

Anne checked her emotions and was surprised to find she wasn't really annoyed. In fact, Gilbert overhearing saved her the bother of explaining, though she wished now she hadn't told Diana about the kiss.

"I should be mad" Anne said, "but as you said it was unintentionally done. Lets take my earlier undeserved annoyance for that and move on, its been too nice a day to end in anger."

Gilbert bowed slightly "You're most gracious."

"I'm sorry you heard what you heard, do you think less of me now?"

"Anne, its none of my business, as long as he didn't hurt you. He didn't, did he?"

"No, never. Roy was always a gentleman, well apart from that one time, and I suspect that was more to do with the influence of his friend James, you know James?"

"Hmm, a little"

"Not a fan?"

"Let's just say I've heard stories, and there is a housemaid at my lodgings - the look on her face whenever he's been there is enough for me to question what sort of man he is."

"Yes, all the ladies know not to get caught out alone with him. No Roy's a gentleman, just after that, he's just not the one for me."

"You know" it was killing Gilbert to say this, but her happiness came first "Roy's a decent man. I know how important your ideals are to you, but you shouldn't dismiss a good man because of one poor decision even if he did ruin your your first kiss, maybe, maybe he deserves another chance," said Gilbert softly. "You did seem to be happy with him."

Anne paused before replying, "It wasn't my first kiss."

Gilbert stopped in shock, all thoughts of her being happy with Roy going out of his head. There was a woodland bench a few steps away from them. "Do you want to talk about it" asked Gilbert, indicating they could sit if she chose.

She shook her head. He thought meaning that she didn't want to talk, but she meant she didn't want to sit. She walked on a little before continuing."It was a long time ago in the orphanage. There was an assistant manager there, I didn't really understand at the time, but he would often call the older girls in to chastise them for some or other supposed infraction of the rules, and when they came back to the dormitory they were always in tears".

Gilbert clenched his teeth in anticipation of what was to come.

I was asked to serve tea to the senior managers on day, and when I brought it in I found I was alone with him in the room. As I bent to serve the tea he put his arm around my waist. I wasn't expecting it, and jumped and spilled hot tea all over him."

"You were eleven" Gilbert confirmed.

"Yes. He was so angry, he backed me into the wall and, well he kissed me, just for a moment, his lips barely touched mine. His hands were... I was so confused. I understand now, but then, I had no idea. I just did the first thing that came into my mind. I hit him over the head with the serving tray I was carrying."

"Good for you" said Gilbert, the irony of Anne's history with head injuries lost on him in that moment.

"It was shortly after that I was sent to Green Gables. At the time I thought the matron hated me, but now I think maybe she understood and was saving me. It certainly explains the mix up with the request for a boy."

"Thank God" said Gilbert softly, grateful that the matron had stepped in and saved this girl from a horrible fate. No wonder she was wary of men.

"Anyway, when I met Roy I thought perhaps I could prove that I was good enough, that I could belong, but I found there were some, like James, who thought differently. He knew I was an orphan and when Roy wasn't around always implied that I wasn't the sort to be married."

"There will also be men like James" said Gilbert, "but Roy's not like that". Gilbert was trying to focus on what he thought she wanted and didn't notice the tree root ahead. Anne was also distracted, wondering why Gilbert was suddenly fighting so hard for Roy.

Ahhh" Anne almost fell as she tripped, breaking the heel of her shoe in the process. "Oh how frustrating, my fairytale shoes ruined! I was going to wear these to the Spring Dance. It seems all my fairytale ideals are in shattered!"

Anne looked at her shoes as she spoke, but was also referring to her shattered ideas of romance.

"We might be able to repair it." said Gilbert, "Are you able to walk"

"I'm fine, I can hobble" said Anne contemplatively. "There is just one more bend in the path and we're there." she paused,

"Maybe we only get one fairytale in life, and maybe mine was Green Gables. Maybe for me there is no romantic fairytale future."

"I won't believe that." said Gilbert adamantly "I think you should give love a chance, and let it surprise you." Gilbert was again referring to her life with Roy, but that wasn't exactly what Anne heard.

She stopped, contemplating all she'd told Gilbert, all that had happened to her. Gilbert stopped with her. She turned to look at him and said "Gilbert, we're friends, right?"

"Of course, the best of friends" he replied.

"And friends do anything for each other, no matter what, no questions asked," she continued.

"Yes" said Gilbert wondering if that was strictly true,then answering more considered "For someone I trust completely, like you, I'd do anything you ask."

Anne looked at him squarely in the face. The moon had been shining brightly as they walked but just at that moment peaked behind a cloud, as if to hide them.

A hush seemed to fall over the haunted wood as she spoke "All I want to know is ... if it can be perfect... . Just once... It may never be again, ...but just once I'd like one ...good..."

Gilbert was silent, not really understanding where she was going with this.

"Gilbert. Can I ask you as a friend...? Could you do me a favour...?

"Anything" Gilbert replied

Anne paused, then suddenly seemed filled with a determination to continue. "Would you kiss me?"

Gilbert swallowed hard.


	5. Chapter 5: An Avonlea Engagement

_**Thank you for reading and the reviews. It really helps me understand the different ways a story can be read and I couldn't be more grateful. An extra special thanks to Oz Diva - thank you for taking the time to input into this chapter and for giving me the courage to post it. The characters are, of course, all LMM's. In addition there are two ideas in here that aren't mine. The three button rule, comes from Elizasky, who's stories continue to inspire me. The taste of apples come a FanFic where Anne and Gil practice kissing on each other - I'm so sorry I can't find it to properly credit the author. If it's you, please tell me so I can amend this intro to give you your proper recognition. Finally a huge thank you to my husband. I had a couple of ideas on how a this could develop, he spent last Friday night acting them out with me to see which felt more swoon-worthy. His dedication to my little Fan Fic is truly appreciated!**_

* * *

Gilbert's mind went blank and filled with a thousand thoughts at the same time, only to empty and refill again. His mouth went dry and he found himself instinctively licking his lips before he was able to speak.

"Kiss you?" he asked in a voice slightly above a whisper,

Her nod was barely perceptible, so small was the movement, but it was there. This is what she wanted. Instinctively he took a step forward, even as he was still trying to work out what to do, as if dragged by a magnetic pull towards her.

Of all the thoughts in his mind he suddenly, clearly heard his mother's voice. One summer evening several years before, Mrs Lynde, tending to her dying husband, had sent word asking Gilbert's mother for some of her herbal remedy to ease his discomfort. His mother had been out, vising relatives, and was not due back until the next night. Without hesitation, Gilbert went out, found the herbs, used his mother's recipe book to mix the required quantities, and delivered it to Mrs Lynde together with a loaf of bread and the supper his mother left for his own meal. It was only when his mother returned and was thanked by Mrs Lynde for her kindness that Gilbert's efforts were discovered. That evening a proud mother had said "I've raised a gentleman who, when he can, will not only honour a lady's request but will go over and above to ensure her comfort and support".

He could do this. For her. Give her his first kiss (for despite his good looks and popularity he'd never engaged in the sort of behaviour some of his friends did when out of town). As a friend. Was that even possible?

He was closer now "As a friend?" he whispered.

She bit her lip, the nod, if it was there, was small, but her eyes pleaded with him not to let her down.

He could do this. Press his lips to hers for a few seconds - oh God how long did it have to be? Ten seconds? Ten seconds should be enough. To share a this with her. To help her work out whatever she was trying to work out about love and romance.

Slowly, Gilbert placed his lips on Anne's. And was immediately lost.

As Gilbert's mouth had descended on hers Anne had suddenly become frightened. What had she asked? What must he think of her? What if he refused? For a moment, his proposal in the orchard of Patty's Place flitted through her mind and she realized how much it had cost him to ask and be rejected.

And then their lips touched. Softly, gently, tentatively he held his lips to hers. It felt like forever and a mere moment at the same time. A gentle sigh escaped from Anne as finally she knew that a kiss didn't have to be bitter and ugly. It could be beautiful and sweet. She felt none of the violation she'd felt at the orphanage, tasted nothing bitter and foul like she had with Roy. This is what kisses should be.

He forgot to count. He forgot that he even thought he should count. For a moment he was overwhelmed with the sense of her. He placed his hands gently on her upper arms to steady them, holding his body off hers. As he held her there slowly, tentatively his lips started to move of their own accord. Anne put her hands on his hips for balance as she felt Gilbert's lips move she instinctively moved hers with him, without thought, every part of her attuned to him.

They were in perfect sync as they continued to slowly kiss, breaking away for milliseconds without ever completely breaking lip contact then moving back in again.

Gilbert was drowning in the sweet divine of Anne. Over and over their lips moved. His senses were overwhelmed, he could smell the rosemary in her hair, the lily of the valley perfume she wore and under that something more, something Anne, a gentle sweetness that was all her own. This is for her, this is what she wanted he reminded himself. With a Herculean effort he went to move away to break the kiss, only to lean back in once more and continue. Once, twice he tried and finally summoning strength he didn't know he had lifted his mouth from hers and took a half step back to enable him to look into her eyes, his own questioning to make sure she was all right.

Anne had been trying to work out what she tasted when suddenly his mouth was no longer on hers. Apples, was that apples? Was that the taste of Gilbert Blythe? Not the mass-produced apples like they sold in Kingsport, but that rare, wild flavour of a Blythe strawberry apple. Suddenly, with his body away from hers, she felt cold.

Both breathing hard, they stared at each other, neither speaking, chests rising and falling as they caught their breath. Anne needed to be sure, what was that taste? She took her arms off his waist and wrapped them around his neck, intertwining her hands in his hair as she brought his lips back to hers.

There were a lot of surprises for Gilbert this night. Right now, he wasn't sure what surprised him more, Anne pulling him back in or the way her tongue gently flicked across his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He took a step forward, lifting her slightly off the ground and planting her back down against the tree, leaning into her, this time holding his full body against hers, balancing them with one hand on the tree and his other on her waist, his right leg adding stability placed on a convenient tree root.

He parted his lips and met her tongue greedily, drinking her in. Gentleness was gone as these two, overcome with their passion and need for each other, by mutual unspoken agreement, deepened the kiss.

Gasping for breath he pulled back, lent his forehead on hers, watching for any sign that she wasn't enjoying this, then lent in to kiss her again. Several times he did this, giving their tired lips a chance to rest before returning, sometimes with a soft peck, sometimes he'd gently graze her nose with his lips, once he trailed soft, sweet kisses up her jaw line, before returning and claiming her mouth once more. Again and again.

They didn't know how long they stood there, but as the cock crowed, regrettably they broke apart. Gilbert bent down to pick up her shawl that had fallen, and placed it around her shoulders, pausing to brush her hair from her eye and gently, once more, press his lips to hers. He left his arm around her as they continued back to Green Gables, her head resting on his shoulder.

As they walked from the woods into the yard of Green Gables with only the moon for company, he moved his arm from around her shoulder, picking up her hand as he led her to the gate.

He paused, opened the gate to let her through, then gently kissed the back of her hand, while he stared into her eyes, not daring to speak, smiled softly, turned and began his journey home. Anne held onto the gate for support as she watched him go until he got to the bend in the path. He looked back, caught her eye, smiled and held her gaze for just a moment, then turned and continued on.

Overcome with emotion, Anne's legs felt week, and her lips tingled where they'd touched his. She could still feel his breath on her face, and knew she'd never eat an apple again without thinking about Gilbert Blythe. She didn't know what she felt in that moment, as her mind swirled, but in a sudden realization of how easily they could have been seen, was glad no one had happened along the path while they were there. She walked the few steps from the gate to the Green Gable front door, went through and headed straight to her room, sitting on her bed dazed, knowing that it was unlikely that sleep would come to her tonight as she pondered Gilbert's kiss.

* * *

Some time earlier...

The walk from the Barry farm to Lone Willow Farm - Fred and Diana's new home, if the direct path had been taken, should have been about twenty-five minutes. Fred and Diana, however, had chosen to take a steady slow meander to their new home. Both pleased to have a few moments to themselves, both nervous about what was to come, but mostly just enjoying being alone together after a long day surrounded by people. At Fred's suggestion, they'd taken a slight detour towhere he'd proposed to her. He'd chosen to propose here as there tree was in the centre of a small clearing, slightly off the main path, and in the height of summer when the woods were in were in full leaf, hidden from anyone passing on their way through the woods. Leaning her back against the tree as he had on that day he, kissed her, this time as her husband, teasingly testing the three button rule they'd lived by during their engagement. The two enjoyed the gentle seclusion as they discussed the events of the day in lover like fashion.

"Your face when I walked down the aisle..."

"You were, you are, so beautiful..."

"I can't believe you learned to dance, for me ..."

A movement on the path made them both jump.

"Just a fox, I think" said Fred quietly, "let me check."

The path was slightly lower than the clearing where Fred and Diana were secluded, giving him a good view of all that was below. As he looked down the path the moon moved out from the clouds, bathing Gilbert and Anne in light.

He let out a long, low whistle and said softly without turning "I know you said they do things differently in the big city love, but in Avonlea, that's called an engagement!"

Diana, ducked under his shoulder to look and gasped, before he put his hand over her mouth so as not to disturb the couple. She stared in shock, just in time to see Anne and Gilbert finishing their first kiss and pull apart.

"I hope she's okay, I told you what she said about Roy, what if she doesn't like it? Oh my..."

Almost as she spoke, Anne had reached up and pulled Gilbert back towards her.

"I think she likes it just fine", Fred responded, a huge grin on his face "I should stay and take notes! Atta boy Blythe!"

He turned and taking Diana's hand, started to walk out of the clearing the opposite way from which they'd entered "Let's take the back-path home," he suggested, "I don't fancy disturbing those two just now, do you?"

Diana nodded her agreement as they walked in silence until they were far enough away to be able to use their normal voices without being overheard. Fred chucked. "Only those two could make me think of someone else's romance on my wedding day!"

He put his arm around Diana and gave her a gentle squeeze as he spoke. "Come wife, we should be home in five minutes. Charlie has given me strict instructions on what I need to do tonight, and I intend to follow them to the letter!"

Laughing, they continued on into the night.


	6. Chapter 6: Sage Advice

_Apologies for the long delay in posting. Life got in the way . And I had real trouble getting these two to behave. Gilbert, straight forward, logical (gorgeous) Gilbert I wrote pretty much straight way. Anne, not really being honest with herself, romantic, more-stubborn-than-a-brick-wall Anne was much harder. I wrote her part 10 times - that's not 10 updates to a draft, that's 10 very different reactions,until she was somewhat happy. I feel like I understand Gilbert's frustrations better, this girl just isn't straight forward!, but maybe that's why we love her so much. Anyway I finally got to a reaction that feels right for her. As always, thanks to LMM for her wonderful characters, and to you for reading._

John Blythe stood at the doorway of the barn, looking at over the fields, appreciating the red and orange hues as the sun rose to greet the day. He had spent the night tending a cow through a difficult birth, his hard work and patience now being reflected in the young calf standing behind him, happily suckling his mother. He loved these early mornings when all around was peace and quiet and he had the world to himself. He stood there, tracing the sun's path as it lit the day, it's beams turning the dew drops on the grass into sparkling crystals. All the riches in the world couldn't replace this, he thought.

Given the early hour he was surprised to see a figure walking down the road. Could that be Gilbert? He hadn't seen him walk with a spring in his step like that for some time, though the fingers that continually reached up and rake through his hair was more characteristic of Gilbert when he was somewhat distracted. He watched him as Gilbert made his way down the road and through the front gate, completely in a world of his own, and would have walked right past the barn had not John called out, somewhat nonchalantly, "Morning Gil."

Gilbert jumped, surprised to see someone there, then looked a little sheepish at being caught coming in so late, "Morning Dad, you're up and about early"

"Never went to bed," he replied indicating with his head where the cow stood with her calf.

Gilbert walked over and for a moment they stood watching the calf suckle, the two of them silently sharing that joy that comes with any new birth.

"I was thinking," said John "our two life paths aren't that dissimilar. I'm birthing calves, you'll be helping birth babies soon enough."

Gil nodded, "True" he said, a thoughtful look on his face.

"You're having a late one," his father observed, "wedding go okay?"

Gilbert smiled, "It was wonderful Dad, Fred and Diana both had a lovely day"

"Good, good". John didn't ask any more, he knew from experience that Gilbert would give him more details when he wanted, and from his survey of Gil's appearance he had a fairly good idea how the evening had turned out.

"What time are you heading back to Kingsport?" he asked instead. Although disappointed, Gilbert's parents understood that Gilbert needed to work throughout the summer to fund the next year of his studies, and were proud that he didn't shirk this responsibility for even a day.

"Tonight's train, need to leave here around noon. The last ferry connects with the sleeper train. I have a late shift Friday so it works out well."

"Well, you better go see if you can catch a few hours sleep, your mother will want to make the most of her morning with you."

"Doubt I'll sleep now" said Gilbert, yawning despite his comment.

"Best go get cleaned up anyway, wouldn't be good for you mother to see what you look like after a night of kissing Anne Shirley." John Blythe had the knack of delivering a comment without a hint of the humour he felt, so you never really knew what he was thinking.

Gilbert, too shocked to deny it stuttered "H-How did you..."

John laughed, a jolly boyish laugh and patted Gilbert on his back good naturedly.

"I'm not just a farmer, you know. I remember what it was like to be your age and I know what it's like to be in love with your best friend, besides," he continued "you came down that lane as if you were walking on air, your hair is messed up, your collar is crocked, your lips have a bruised tinge, and, if I'm not mistaken, that's Anne's red hair on your shoulder!"

Gilbert smirked "You should have been a doctor, with your power of observation!" There was no point denying it, he'd been caught fair and square.

"Told you the job's not that dissimilar," his father replied jovially, paused then asked, suddenly serious, "It was just a kiss wasn't it?"

"No!," Gilbert answered quickly, then clarified, "Yes, all we did was kiss but it wasn't _just a kiss_ it was like my whole soul came through my lips as sunlight drinketh dew*."

John smiled, if Gilbert was quoting Tennyson, it had been a good night, "Does this mean you'll have some news for us soon?"

Gil looked down and shock his head slightly.

"Dad, you know there is nothing more I'd like in the world than to tell you I was going to marry

Anne, but honestly, despite the last few hours, I'm not sure its what she wants, at least not yet."

Gilbert paused, then looked up at his father who managed to school his face, having raised his eyebrows slightly at 'hours', Gilbert continued slowly, "She's been through so much in her life. She told me some of her life before Green Gables. It wasn't..." he paused again, searching for the right word, when he found it, he spat it out with some distaste at the way she'd been treated "...christian."

John wasn't surprised. When Anne had first arrived he and his wife Sarah had wondered at her background. No one was under any illusion that it had been easy. The fact that she'd grown in such good grace as well as been able to go to college was something the more generous souls in the village viewed with admiration at her fortitude and achievement, and a smidge of pride that Avonlea had helped give her the opportunity for better chance in life.

"Her happiness is everything to me." Gilbert continued "I just want to focus on that, without pressuring her for anything more. I'm under no illusion that tonight changes anything, I'm satisfied with the friendship we're able to share."

John nodded, proud of the man Gilbert had become. Anyone could see how he felt about the girl, it was common knowledge she had disappointed him, and yet he was putting her needs first, rather than pushing his own agenda. Although John doubted that friendship alone would be the end for these two, it was a good start and could be for the base for something more.

"In my experience things work out as they are meant to in their own time," was all was going to say, but then added, "besides if she enjoyed the kiss, she's not totally decided against you. I take it, given how late you're coming back, she didn't find it objectionable?"

If it was possible, Gilbert's grin widened , looking out over the fields all he could see were Anne's eyes as he started into them to kiss her hand good night.

John smiled and said no more, he hoped this was a sign that her feelings were changing, he'd like to see the boy happily settled.

"Well, go get changed then before your mother comes and starts asking questions"

Gilbert smiled, touched his dad on his shoulder, then turned and and went into the house, bounding up the stairs two at a time. When he got to his room he carefully took off his jacket, laid it on the bed, and collected every red hair he found on it. Opening his bedside draw he pulled out some tissue paper he knew was in there, wrapped the hair in it and placed it in the pocketbook, the one he carried in his right breast pocket. This way, he'd always carry a piece of her with him, a talisman against future heart break. Years later, Anne would find the carefully wrapped hair next to the last letter she was to send him in a few weeks at the end of the summer, a letter she still blushed to read. Adding a few more locks of her hair, now a faded red and silver, to what she found, she had it made into a fob for his watch chain as an anniversary gift. For now, however, he didn't know where the future would take him, but for the first time since that evening in Patty's Place where she had refused his proposal , he had hope. He grabbed a sheet of paper and began writing a note to Anne with his Kingsport address for the summer, looking forward already to their summer's correspondence.

* * *

Anne sipped her ginger tea and breathed a sigh of relief. When all's said and done she was glad to be out of Avonlea and settled in at 'Wayside', her temporary home. When her friend from Queen's days, Esther, had asked her several months ago if she'd be a substitute teacher for her during the July and August - Esther having had a recent illness and Valley Road having a summer term, Anne hadn't been sure. Of course, the money would always be welcomed, but two months away from her beloved Green Gables seemed a heavy price, yet now she was glad she'd made the decision. She felt a stranger in Avonlea, _half of her former pupils were grown up and she felt awfully old seeing them in the places she and her chums used to fill**,_ and with Diana married and on her honeymoon, Avonlea seemed very lonely.

The three days following Diana's wedding had been a whirlwind of activity as she got ready for her move to Valley Road. Amidst all the busy-ness, however, there had been an undercurrent of dis-ease, something just wasn't right. Anne sat on her bed, her ginger tea carefully placed on the coaster of the table beside her, her portable writing desk balanced on her knee as she tried to make sense of the strange happenings of the last three days.

There was the conversation with Diana the day after her wedding, when Diana seemed to be bursting to tell Anne something. It wasn't usual to see a bride so soon after her wedding, but Anne had received two letters that day, one from Aunt Jimsie confirming that she was taking the cats and going to visit her daughter for the second half of the summer, and that Anne's friend, Diana would be welcome to stay at Patty's Place if they wanted to honeymoon in Kingsport. Both Diana and Fred had been excited and appreciative both of the opportunity for a break, the chance to see Kingsport, and that Anne had arranged for Davy to cover the farm while they were away. But that seemed secondary to the excitement that was bursting inside Diana. No doubt, Anne reasoned she was desperate to tell Anne about married life and was unable with Fred lurking about, who was also suspiciously looking like 'the cat got the cream'. Anne supposed all new grooms were like that but surely Gil-... whoever she married's sense of humour would save them from that?

Then there was Mrs Lynde's obsession with apple tarts. It was common knowledge that Mrs Lynde always took the prize for all categories of baking every year at the Charlottetown Fair, except for apple turnovers, which went to Mrs Blythe. Mrs Lynde was obsessed with having a clean sweep this year and had been trying various recipes every since the first apples were picked in an attempt to discover Mrs Blythe's secret and improve upon it. In the days following Diana's wedding she'd been fixated on a new combination of apple, sugar and cinnamon. It wasn't enough that she'd waylay anyone who walked past her kitchen to taste a spoonful of the mixture (often with the spoon being inserted into said victim's mouth before they were asked), but she seemed to think Anne had had more of Mrs Blythe's recipe than anyone else and had an annoying habit of forcing a spoon in her mouth and asking, 'does this have the Blythe flavour'?. A comment that always made Anne blush and splutter. Marilla, thankfully, put it down to the spoon being inserted with more haste than decorum. When Mrs Lynde did it at the same time John Blythe happened to have dropped by pick (to pick up a pattern his wife Sarah had asked Marillia for), and he fell into helpless fits of laughter as if he knew a joke no one else did, Anne was beyond perplexed.

Mrs Blythe too seemed to be more attentive than usual, making a special effort after church to speak with Anne and invite her over for tea or supper before she went back to Redmond. Anne was grateful she didn't have time before heading to Valley Road. As fond as she was of Gilbert's parents, an afternoon alone in their company was not needed when she was trying to ascertain her reaction to _that_ evening.

And there was the note from Gilbert himself, left at the post office, that Davy brought together with the letter from Aunt Jimsie. Anne hadn't known what she expected after _that_ night, but it wasn't a note telling her he'd be away for the summer, giving her his address and asking her to write. And it certainly wasn't a letter signed 'your chum, Gilbert'. She was well aware that she'd asked him to kiss her 'as a friend' but was 'your chum' really the appropriate way a man you'd spent an evening kissing signed off a letter?

All this and Anne hadn't even begun to consider how she felt about the kiss. Technically it achieved all she hoped. She could see now that a kiss in the right circumstances could be wonderful and no longer doubted that she wanted a future filled with the right sort of kisses. She hadn't expected it to go on for so long, and certainly hadn't expected herself to have become a lost in Gilbert as she did. But what did that mean? Was that what kisses were about? Would she feel that way when she met the right man and kissed him? If this was the kiss of a friend, what would it be like when it was more? Anne was beginning to think she already knew the answer to that.

Unspoken, was the awakening realisation that she had found the right man, that she only wanted to kiss him and didn't want him to kiss someone else. If nothing else, her jealously, as she now saw it, at at thinking he was engaged to Christine, said as much. She finally understood what everyone had been telling her that the bond she shared with Gilbert was more than friendship, but what happens now? Anne was concerned that she may have found out too late. However, maybe, just maybe, if she tried very hard they would be able to maintain a friendship? Surely that was better than not having him in her life at all?

Anne picked up her pen. She wished she had someone to turn to for advice, but the one person she usually took perplexing questions to was Gilbert, and that was hardly appropriate. She mused that Phil may have some answers and pondered writing to her, but in the meantime it was three days since she's received Gilbert's letter and politeness alone demanded that she now respond to it. But how do you write to a friend after a kiss like that?

Anne looked again at Gil's brief note and decided that if breezy updates were the tone he wanted to set, she'd follow suit. She wouldn't write that it had been the most romantic episode of her existence, or that time ceased to have any meaning and it felt like it filled a hunger she didn't know she had. Anne would do the polite thing and write a letter back just as breezy as the one she'd received. After all, a lot had happened, since they'd seen each other There was the ride from the station with Mrs Amelia Skinner**, whose story would amuse Gilbert no end, as well as that very peculiar incident with Nancy MacPherson - nee Spencer - on the train to Valley Road.

If Gilbert thought it was strange, she would never have known. His response a few days latter took the same chummy tone and it continued to do so all summer, with letters being exchanged every few days. Anne gave up trying to reconcile that night in the woods with the chatty, friendly letters she looked forward to receiving, perhaps they were just good friends. Friends do exchange letters regularly, she reasoned to herself more than once that summer, and it most definitely did not, as Janet suggested teasingly, account for the increase in the price of stamps!

*Fatima by Tennyson

** Anne of the Island (which you know, because of course you've read it. You haven't? Do so this instant! :))


End file.
